In recent years there has been a great increase in vandalism of railroad equipment. One of the more dangerous acts of vandalism is that of breaking the padlock on rail switches to enable the switch to be thrown to an unauthorized position. The padlocks commonly used on switches are often easily broken with a hammer or prybar.